


Formalmente

by Nannethy



Series: Caster [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nannethy/pseuds/Nannethy
Summary: Bruce Wayne sabe que oficialmente tiene cuatro hijos y quiere cambiar eso, bienvenidos a la gala de resurrección de Jason.





	1. La gala I

**Author's Note:**

> Personajes mencionados: Jim Gordon, Colin Wilkes, Jonathan Samuel Kent, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Tiffany Fox, Original characters

  
Formalmente Bruce tenía cuatro hijos, en los documentos legales, decía que sus hijos eran Dick, Cassandra, Tim y Damian, pero en realidad Bruce tenía cuatro hijos y una hija, dichos papeles no reflejaban eso, ni siquiera daban cuenta de que uno de sus hijos existiera, había dejado de existir siendo aún su aprendiz, formalmente. Bruce tenía que hacer algo al respecto, su hijo restante merecía más, merecía algo mejor, pero no haría nada si Jason se oponía a ello.  
  
Así durante unas semanas dudó en preguntarle al muchacho acerca del complejo asunto, le había costado años poderle hablar de nuevo normalmente y le había sorprendido mucho más cuando Jason fue el que inició la conversación que dirigió a un verdadero cambio en su relación, así que tratar de forzar las cosas podría volver a crear un cráter entre los dos y por eso, la decisión de referir a Jason temas relacionados a su muerte era más difícil ahora que en cualquier otro momento, sin embargo, Bruce también temía los efectos de no dialogar con su hijo sobre aquello, de igual forma entendía las ventajas que le traía a Jason mantenerse legalmente muerto para su trabajo como vigilante y las consecuencias para la familia Wayne al ponerse bajo la mira de los escandalosos reporteros, pero le preocupaban más las repercusiones para su vida fuera de su trabajo nocturno, para comenzar ¿Podría tener una vida relativamente normal (En los límites del alocado mundo en el que se encontraban inmersos) si no era reconocido como una persona viva?. Por suerte para Bruce, luego de hablarlo con Jason y de dejar que el chico lo pensara por unos días, con los nervios a flor de piel y los momentos de silencio incómodo que aquello trajo consigo, finalmente este aceptó la oferta un poco reluctante y esa noche la gala se trataba de eso.  
  
¿Estás seguro de hacer esto Bruce? - Dijo Jason con una mano en la base de su cuello sin quitarle la mirada a Bruce. El hombre de mayor edad llevaba puesto un traje un tanto diferente en color a los que usualmente llevaba, negros, azules o grises, el saco era de un color ocre con una camisa negra y un pantalón caqui, acompañado de unos zapatos marrón y en esta ocasión, no llevaba una corbata, los trajes de los chicos, Cassandra, Alfred y suyos estaban entre lo elegante y lo informal porque a pesar del peso del evento, Bruce quiso darle un toque de la personalidad rebelde de Jason y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.   
  
Sólo si lo estás también Jason- Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa teniendo la convicción de permitir el libre deseo de su hijo y acogerse a cualquier decisión que este tomara, incluso si decidía retractarse en último minuto… aunque de todo corazón esperaba que la gala fuese exitosa.  
  
De acuerdo, hagámoslo- Bruce colocó una mano en el hombro de Jason y lo sacudió ligeramente como si con ello pudiese transmitirle sus fuerzas, entonces Bárbara entró por la puerta en su silla de ruedas.  
  
¿Listos chicos? - La hermosa mujer en un vestido verde preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a los dos hombres convivir frente a ella después de tanto tiempo, era una vista embelecedora seguro, pero Bárbara era una mujer a la que le gustaban las cosas concretas así que no se tomó más del tiempo necesario para hacer saber su presencia en la habitación.  
  
Eso creo- Contestó Jason en voz baja suspirando casi al mismo tiempo, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro lo que le aseguró a sus dos interlocutores que todo estaba bien y pronto todo estaría mejor, al menos quería pensar eso, sin embargo, de igual forma que a su padre adoptivo, le preocupaban las posibles repercusiones de ser “Oficialmente revivido”, al menos el Joker no se había tomado la molestia de averiguar su identidad cuando su propia madre se lo entregó en bandeja de plata para que lo matara lo que era un alivio por una parte, pero por otra parte ahora tendría una vida, una identidad de civil que ocultar y quien sabe cuántas nuevas reglas que seguir relacionadas con la imagen Wayne, sólo esperaba no meter la pata porque muy dentro de sí tenía miedo de decepcionar a su familia. Bárbara cuidó que cada fibra de los trajes de los dos hombres en frente suyo estuviese en su lugar, Bruce había permitido que Alfred arreglara su traje y el de todos sus hijos para que los usaran esa noche y el hombre había hecho magia con sus manos, el traje de Jason llevaba un saco color café claro con unos pocos bordados rojos, sus zapatos también cafés, solo que de un tono diferente, una camisa azul pastel y una corbata que Jason odió de inmediato, su pantalón color gris oscuro era sostenido por su cinturón de combate el cual Alfred había logrado camuflar perfectamente de tal forma que nadie lejano a la familia se daría cuenta de lo que en realidad era, una pequeña disputa se generó por ello entre Jason y Bruce hasta que ambos se calmaron por sugerencia del mayordomo y porque no querían caminar hacia atrás en el progreso que su relación hasta el momento había mostrado, para Jason aquello fue una victoria. La próxima vez que Bruce decidió negociar ese mismo día sobre el cinturón, la conversación le reveló algo que no sabía de su hijo: el muchacho no se sentía seguro, por un momento se quedó allí mirándolo sin saber que decirle, sin importar cuántos años Jason había pasado lejos de las calles de Crime Alley, sentía la necesidad de llevar consigo un arma y de desconfiar del mundo entero porque cualquiera podría traicionarlo y él tendría que defenderse, su hijo no se sentía seguro, ni siquiera en su propia casa, con su familia, con una tonelada de vigilantes a su alrededor, simplemente no lo hacía y eso le estrujaba el corazón a Bruce no sólo por descubrir otra cosa que no sabía de uno de sus hijos, también porque como padre, no había logrado convertirse en aquella fuerza protectora, en esa fuente de seguridad que tanto Jason necesitaba, al final, siendo totalmente sinceros, con cinturón y todo, aquél traje había sido el más fácil de arreglar debido a la estatura de Jason. Tanto Bruce como Jason tenían todo en su lugar, excepto aquella corbata.  
  
Oh, espera un momento Jason, déjame arreglar tu corbata- Babs le indicó al muchacho que se agachara y este obedeció, permitiendo que la dama le acomodara la corbata mientras Bruce salía de la habitación dirigiéndole una sonrisa a ambos, debía asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden porque ese día era muy importante.  
  
Gracias- Otra sonrisita se dibujó en el rostro de Jason quien notablemente estaba nervioso por el evento de esa noche y Bárbara pudo notarlo, pero decidió no hacer comentario al respecto, la imagen de la familia Wayne reunida para una celebración tan importante, todos vestidos de manera tan simbólica fuera de sus trajes de vigilantes, se quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria eidética así que uno a uno decidió verlos de cerca, Jason fue el último, pero no el menos importante.  
  
Bienvenido de regreso chico rudo- Dijo suavemente Bárbara devolviendo la sonrisa y esforzándose por no despeinar el cabello de Jason a pesar de las ganas de hacerlo.  
  
Dices mucho eso últimamente- Jason la molestó recordando que le había dicho lo mismo a Tim y en algún momento del que sólo ellos dos supieron, a Bruce y esto hizo que los dos rieran.  
  
Cállate y ve con tus hermanos, estaré en el salón con papá esperando su gran entrada- Ella le respondió y Jason se puso de pie para mirarse al espejo una vez más, no porque fuera vanidoso sino para tomar el valor de iniciar una nueva vida, y salió de la habitación, por más incómodo que se sintiera usando corbata, le llenaba de orgullo llevar aquel atuendo, después de todo, era el traje de uno de sus abuelos, que extraño sentimiento era el tener dos abuelos y una abuela, cuando nunca antes en su niñez tuvo alguno. La pelirroja mientras tanto bajó por el ascensor hasta el primer piso y se dirigió hacia su padre quien conversaba alegremente con personas influyentes de la ciudad acerca de las buenas obras de la familia Wayne y de lo orgulloso que estaba de su hija Bárbara entre otras cosas, todos los temas salieron a flote menos aquellos que concordaban con las tasas de criminalidad y demás problemas de la ciudad, porque esa noche no era para Gótica, esa noche sería dedicada solamente a aquella familia, pues lo supiesen o no, los invitados tenían la sensación de que lejos de los rumores amarillistas, allí se marcaba un nuevo comienzo, el buen humor se sentía en el ambiente y la expectativa se hacía notar en el rostro de los asistentes quienes estaban conformes por el simple hecho de ser invitados a una fiesta en la lujosa pero misteriosa mansión Wayne, lugar donde no se realizaban frecuentes reuniones, a pesar de la conocida personalidad social del dueño.  
  
¿Cómo me veo?- Preguntó Cassie a su hermano mayor frente al enorme espejo en su habitación, sabiendo que Damian no sería una buena opción si esperaba una respuesta halagadora, mientras miraba incómoda, sorprendida y confundida su reflejo y sus dos hermanos, menor y mayor, la observaban, Damian cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados usando un chaleco gris con botones dorados sobre una camisa blanca, bajo un saco rojo que hacía juego con la parte roja de sus zapatos y contrastaba con su pantalón negro, todo perfectamente combinado y acomodado, y Dick a su lado con su típica sonrisa juvenil a lo ancho de su cara.  
  
Hermosa Cass- Le respondió su hermano mayor quien se encontraba vestido con una camisa azul cielo, un saco gris oscuro y un pantalón negro, a juego con unos zapatos negros y una elegante corbata, mientras acomodaba el arreglo que él le había regalado a su hermana para el cabello de tal forma que no se le cayera, Alfred se había asegurado de peinarla para que tuviese de donde sujetar aquella hermosa rosa que hacía juego con su vestido y de ello los dos hermanos estaban completamente agradecidos, ninguno quería que se perdiera de nuevo.  
  
t.t. Por supuesto que si Caín, ese vestido le pertenecía a la abuela Martha Wayne, es lógico inferir que tenía buen gusto al vestir, como todos los Wayne… realmente es esplendoroso verte con él puesto- Damian suavizó su voz en esa última frase sin proponérselo como si instintivamente encontrase vergonzoso que lo escucharan y retiró la mirada de sus dos hermanos después de un ‘t.t’ al ver a Dick levantar los pulgares de ambas manos con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. Cass sonrió al escuchar lo más cercano a un halago que jamás Damian le había dicho a ella, o a cualquiera, y tenía razón, su vestido era realmente radiante, un hermoso velo bordado con flores negras y algunos brillantes del mismo color cubrían su pecho y brazos, un hermoso adorno resaltaba su escote mientras del cuello del vestido colgaba un adorno en forma de rombo que hacía juego con sus pendientes y que era su favorito porque hacía juego con algunos de los adornos de los trajes de sus hermanos, abuelo y padre, la cintura era finamente marcada por un adorno que combinada a la perfección con el borde en la parte de abajo del vestido, la fina figura de Cass era acentuada por cada centímetro de tela ceñido a su cuerpo hasta las rodillas donde la falda del hermoso traje terminada en corte de sirena, sus zapatos eran de Charol pero no tenían tacón, lo que los hacía cómodos y combinaban perfectamente con lo demás del atuendo.  
  
No todos- Miró a sus hermanos con esos ojos color café oscuro que aquella noche se veían más brillantes y sonrió cuando su mirada burlona llegó a Dick al referirse al comentario de Damian sobre el buen gusto de los Wayne.  
  
Oye, oye ¿Es tan difícil creer que me he redimido con la moda? - Todos estaban riendo, incluido Damian, aunque se forzase a parecer más serio, Dick sabía que sus hermanos no dejarían jamás escapar ese material de extorsión que sin querer les había dado con sus malas elecciones de moda años atrás, elecciones que se habían vuelto mejores con el tiempo, por cierto. Cassie lo sabía, sus hermanos lo sabían, pero era demasiado divertido molestar a Dick.  
  
¿Qué hacen chicos? Los demás ya estamos listos- Tim se asomó por la puerta de la habitación e inmediatamente Damian salió de ella, olvidando la sonrisa que tenía minutos antes y evadiendo mirar a Red Robin de civil, el chico últimamente le había estado dando menos problemas a Tim y se marchaba o se quedaba en silencio cada vez que sentía su presencia, Tim no asumió nada al respecto, no quería pensar demasiado en ello, al menos ya no tenía que escuchar al pequeño demonio menospreciándolo a cada oportunidad que tenía y si practicar la ‘Ley del hielo’ era lo que Damian había decidido hacer, para él, estaba bien, dos podían jugar a lo mismo, no es como si a él le afectara de alguna forma.  
  
No vestidos- Cassie aún no estaba conforme con la idea de abandonar sus pantalones y su cómoda camisa informal, aunque fuera por una noche, Dick había tardado media hora tratando de convencerla, de hecho, había logrado que se pusiera el vestido, pero ella todavía tenía dudas al respecto de seguir usándolo.  
  
Es una gala formal Cass, lo siento- Dick le dijo y dejó la habitación para buscar a Damian con el fin de preguntarle acerca de su extraño comportamiento de hace unos segundos, dejando a Tim y su poder de convencimiento a cargo del problema de Cass.  
  
Muy... diferente- Los ojos suplicantes de Cass le decían a Tim que no se sentía segura con su nueva apariencia, era algo extraño de ver, Cassie siempre se mostraba segura de sí misma pero eso era allá afuera, en las calles con su uniforme y una máscara puesta, no es que Cassie fuera cobarde o llena de inseguridades, era una de las mujeres más valientes y seguras de sí mismas que conocía Tim, pero allí estaba, enfrentándose a dos cosas a las que nunca se había enfrentado en su vida, usar un vestido y asistir a una fiesta formal al nivel de Bruce Wayne en ciudad Gótica, en público.  
  
Sé que no es práctico para combatir pero Alfred lo adaptó para ti- Si bien los brazos de Cass no tenían heridas, su espalda mostraba evidencia del maltrato que le había propiciado su padre durante el entrenamiento al que la había sometido para convertirla en el perfecto perro guardián al servicio de Ra’s Al Ghul por lo que Alfred tuvo que adicionarle al vestido de Martha una tela del color de la piel de Cassie por debajo del delicado velo que cubría su espalda sin cambiar el esplendor del vestido, tuvo que modernizarlo y además, adaptarlo a la figura de Cass, Alfred seguro era un genio, había conseguido arreglar los trajes que Bruce le había proporcionado para que se adaptaran a la figura de cada uno de ellos y un esfuerzo así no podía ser desperdiciado, todos sabían eso, el traje de Tim por su parte constaba de una camisa blanca y una corbata negra bajo un chaleco de dos partes, una de ellas roja, la otra gris oscuro y un saco color café-anaranjado, finalizadas con un pantalón negro, combinado con unos zapatos vino tinto  
  
Mucha atención- Ese era el otro problema, a Cass le gustaba permanecer en bajo perfil, esa era la principal razón de que la prensa no tuviese todavía una foto de ella, pero esta noche los ojos de toda la ciudad estarían en la familia Wayne. Dick, Tim y Damian ya habían estado bajo los lentes de las cámaras antes, Dick especialmente adoraba ser el centro de atención siendo el artista circense que era, Damian por su parte odiaba sentirse vigilado pero le fascinaba la sensación de reconocimiento y poder que le proporcionaba el tener las miradas de la ciudad entera sobre él y Tim desde pequeño había aprendido a desenvolverse en ese tipo de eventos, dado el poder adquisitivo de sus padres y el peso de su apellido Drake, pero ella no, y a pesar de que la fiesta era para darle la bienvenida a Jason, “revivirlo”, sabía que muchas personas la estarían mirando y juzgando, eso sin mencionar que no podría entablar una conversación que cumpliera los estándares de la alta sociedad.  
  
Eso es porque tú lo estás usando- Tim intentó halagarla, esperaba poderla convencer de salir con el vestido y acompañarlos en la fiesta, pero Cassie estaba siendo especialmente difícil en ese momento.  
  
No vestido- Cass hizo un puchero y miró los ojos azules de su hermanito, la mirada profunda de la joven se veía más hermosa aquella noche, Tim también pudo notarlo y recordó aquella vez que Alfred le ayudó a disfrazarse de Caroline Hill, definitivamente el hombre tenía que ser un mago para transformarlo en una chica de manera tan convincente y hacer que su hermana se viera más hermosa de lo que ya era, seguramente no era algo que aprendió en Inglaterra.  
  
Es una lástima Cass, te ves hermosa, seguro a los demás les encantaría verte con ese vestido- Tim sonrió levantando una ceja y ella lo miró seriamente olvidando su puchero.  
  
sigh ...Por esta noche- Cassie se rindió, al menos sus zapatos no eran de tacón, la artista marcial suprema de la familia no sabría cómo usar unos de esos, aunque le bastarían unos cuantos minutos para averiguar cómo hacerlo, por otro lado, el segundo propósito de la fiesta era mostrarle a ciudad Gótica que la familia Wayne estaba junta finalmente, Bruce quería mostrarle al mundo que estaba orgulloso de sus hijos y desmentir los rumores de que se avergonzaba de sus “obras de caridad” porque cada uno de ellos era muchísimo más que eso, eran su familia y si bien quería protegerlos, no quería que se sintieran menospreciados o indignos de su legado, ya no más, Cassie pudo verlo cuando Jason y Bruce le dijeron a todos de la idea de hacer una gala de bienvenida para Jason y eso hizo que tratase de probarse el vestido en primer lugar, además de los ojos de cachorro que Dick le hizo, aunque después al observar su reflejo le asustara verse tan distinta.  
  
La fiesta fue estrictamente organizada por el mayordomo de la familia, el más cercano de los amigos de Bruce, su mentor, su consejero, su padre. La decoración era preciosa, las luces iluminaban cada rincón y se reflejaban en la cristalería organizada por todo el lugar, los invitados estaban ansiosos por saber acerca de la nueva adición a la familia del ricachón, la chica Wayne de ascendencia asiática según los rumores, la misteriosa criatura nunca antes fotografiada y más aún, por ver a Jason, el hijo supuestamente fallecido años atrás en uno de los viajes del ricachón al extranjero, ojos curiosos esperaban expectantes la aparición de los herederos Wayne, rumores sobre sus edades se dispersaron por todas partes incluso cuando nunca habían ocultado dicha información y la realidad se había distorsionado a tal extensión, que incluso las masas comenzaron a dudar de sus géneros o de sus lazos de sangre inventado amantes de Bruce, supuestas madres para cada chico.  
  
En el segundo piso, ya en el hall, se encontraban todos los herederos preparados para descender a la reunión, Bruce los miró por última vez, sus preciados hijos lo llenaban de orgullo, días antes, sentado frente al retrato de sus padres, cuando decidió finalmente proponerle a Jason que se convirtiera legalmente en su hijo, por primera vez en muchos años y por mero impulso decidió entrar a aquella habitación que había permanecido sellada para cualquiera que no fuera Alfred, la habitación de Thomas y Martha Wayne, sus padres, ese día con sus manos temblorosas, ya fuese por la emoción de lo que planeaba hacer con ellos o por la oleada de emociones desencadenada por su presencia en aquella habitación, tomó unos trajes de su padre que no quiso donar años atrás por tratarse de las cosas de su amado difunto progenitor, para que los usaran los dos mayores, lastimosamente Tim y Damian tenían una figura muy pequeña aún, así que tuvieron que adaptar trajes de los chicos y accesorios, chalecos o sacos de su padre para no arruinar por completo el diseño original de los mismos, por supuesto les hizo saber que era a causa de su estatura y no de que merecieran un trato diferente al de sus hermanos para evitar cualquier afección a la autoestima de ambos desembocando en la ira del menor y la depresión del segundo menor. El vestido de Cassie era especial, era el favorito de su madre, Bruce no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos se aturdieran cuando vio que su hija lo estaba usando, incluso cuando él mismo lo había seleccionado, se veía hermosa, tanto, que Bruce sintió celos de pensar en que cualquier muchacho pudiese aproximársele durante la fiesta, aunque sabía perfectamente bien que su hija podría manejar la situación, se preguntó si debía hacer que sus hermanos la cuidaran durante la gala pero desechó la idea porque seguramente la ofendería si lo hacía. Y allí junto a sus hijos, estaba Alfred, el testarudo hombre vestía un traje que a diferencia de los demás, incluyendo el de Bruce, no pertenecía a Thomas, el mayordomo consideró inapropiado usar un atuendo que le perteneciera a sus antiguos empleadores, pero Bruce en realidad pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, una mirada que le dijo que no insistiera más, la misma mirada que mostró por un momento al verlo a él y a los muchachos felizmente reunidos, usando aquellos trajes.  
  
En el salón a cada segundo la tensión crecía más entre los invitados conforme se acercaba la hora de inicio del evento, entre los puñados de personas, unas resaltaban más que otras y algunas ni siquiera tenían que hacerlo. En una esquina cercana a la escalera por donde se supone debían bajar los herederos en cualquier momento, se encontraban la oficial Renee Montoya y Kate Kane, sus sonrisas mostraban la placidez y confort de encontrarse juntas en la gala, incluso cuando Reneé estaba en servicio, había solicitado encargarse de relevar a un compañero enfermo aquella noche, como parte del equipo de seguridad que el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gótica ofreció para la gala dada la concurrencia e importancia del evento, no era su obligación, aquella noche su ruta era bastante relajada, pero quiso hacerlo para acompañar a Kate y aunque asistir a la fiesta no era exactamente estresante tampoco, si no fuese por Kate hubiese preferido estar allá afuera, en medio del campo, apoyando a sus camaradas por si algo ocurría, y vaya que en esa ciudad siempre ocurrían cosas.  
  
Es sorprendente que hallaras tiempo para acompañarme a la fiesta- Dijo Kate acercando a Reneé un poco más a la esquina para evitar que cualquier oficial la viera distraída en medio del deber.  
  
No faltaría por nada del mundo Kate, se cuán importante es para ti también- Sonrió Reneé mirando a Kate a los ojos.  
  
Gracias Renee- Dijo suavemente Kate notando como la oficial de policía fijaba su mirada en las escaleras.  
  
Lo que no me respondo es por qué estás aquí y no allá ¿Tengo yo la culpa de eso? - Dijo Montoya preocupada de que su presencia estuviese manteniendo a su novia alejada de sus familiares, su primo Bruce y todos sus sobrinos.  
  
No Ren, estoy junto a ti ahora porque desde aquí, tengo una vista perfecta de todo lo que amo- Kate apretó su mano y Montoya la besó, la pelirroja sintió los suaves y tibios labios de Renee contra los suyos y sus firmes pero delicadas manos tomándola de la cintura para acercarla más, mientras la excitación recorría su cuerpo, esa noche, avanzada la gala lo suficiente como para poder escapar, se marcaría el final de una noche perfecta en la intimidad de su cuarto, pero en ese momento, solo estar allí la una junto la otra, era suficiente para llenar sus corazones de calidez, para sentir que dentro de ese enorme mundo, con tanta gente y con tantas historias, la única que realmente interesaba era la suya.  
  
En otra parte del gran salón, una rubia con un vestido morado se encontraba junto a una hermosa cortina, esperando ansiosamente que llegara la hora para que algo, lo que sea, finalmente pasara, una fiesta para ella era totalmente aburrida sin tener con quien hablar, de repente, sintió una persona acercarse y por instinto volteó a mirarla evitando por segundos, ponerse en guardia.  
  
Hola, mi nombre es Tamara Fox, soy amiga de Tim- Dijo Tam ofreciéndole su mano a Stephanie y ella en vez de regresar el gesto la miró a los ojos preguntándose ¿No nos conocimos ya? y calmándose luego del pequeño sobresalto de hace unos segundos, no es que fuera a admitirlo, pero esperaba que nadie más lo hubiese visto.  
  
Hey, si vamos a pretender tenemos que hacerlo bien ¿Verdad? - Continuó Tam susurrando sin bajar la mano que había extendido, Steph recordó que bajo su identidad de civil no habían sido presentadas y que lo que sabía de la chica era un poco más de aquél malentendido sobre el compromiso con Tim y su posterior breve noviazgo.  
  
Me llamo Stephanie Brown, también soy amiga de Tim, de la escuela- Finalmente Steph aceptó la mano de Tam, pero después de eso un silencio incómodo se cruzó entre las dos, Steph se sorprendió a sí misma tratando de hallar tema de conversación cuando usualmente, y ella lo reconocía, no se callaba. Tam pensó en las cosas que tenían en común para poder reactivar la conversación y sin conocer a la rubia, solo pudo encontrar una.  
  
¿Así que...? ¿Vamos a hablar de Tim? - Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Steph ¿Qué pasaba cuando juntabas a dos ex?  
  
Oh, sí, definitivamente lo haremos- Tam le sonrió de vuelta ¿Qué cara haría Tim cuando las encontrara hablando de él?  
  
En el mismo salón, no muy lejos de las chicas se encontraba Lucas Fox intentando asaltar la mesa de bocadillos.  
  
Veo que tu hermana se está divirtiendo- Duke se acercó por detrás mirando a las dos chicas mientras conversaban alegremente y se reían.  
  
Hola Duke ¿Qué cuentas? No sabía que permitieran la entrada de menores a la fiesta- Seguro su hermana Tamara se estaba divirtiendo y él no la estaba pasando mal tampoco.  
  
Hola Luke... mm no la permiten- Incluso si Damian iba a estar presente, ese tipo de reuniones por lo general estaban diseñadas para adultos, eso explicaba el por qué Tiffany Fox y otros niños no habían asistido junto a sus padres.  
  
Le dieron permiso a Damian para desaparecer en medio de la fiesta y encontrarnos a mí, a Colin y un chico llamado Jonathan Kent, su padre y madre estarán aquí haciendo un reportaje o algo así, estoy esperando a toparme con alguno y escabullirnos a la habitación de Damian para una maratón de películas sin exponer… ya sabes- Sería sospechoso si Damian en plena fiesta permanecía con dos niños huérfanos, no es que Damian no se juntara con chicos provenientes de orfanatos o las calles, pero el hecho de que fueran Colin y Duke podría facilitar conectar los cabos sueltos y de allí todo era cuestión de unir las piezas para llegar al resto de la familia.  
  
mmmh, genial ¿Están ricos? - Dijo Luke mirando los cupcakes sobre la mesa y señalándolos, una enorme sonrisa se encontraba ahora en el rostro de Duke Thomas.  
  
Deliciosos- Y ahora los dos habían sido irremediablemente atrapados por las delicias que Alfred y una empresa de banquetes habían puesto sobre la mesa, pero podían notar la diferencia, la comida de Alfred, excepto sus sándwiches de pepino, era absolutamente deliciosa.  
  
La hora llegó, las luces se volvieron más opacas dejando casi a oscuras a los invitados, los agentes de policía en guardia sostuvieron la respiración, estando alerta por si algún villano decidía irrumpir, aunque estaban seguros que Batman y sus aliados estarían por allí también en caso que necesitaran ayuda y eso aliviaba un poco el peso sobre sus hombros. Una luz se enfocó en la parte de arriba de las escaleras y la familia comenzó a descender poco a poco, Alfred Pennyworth al frente, Bruce Wayne detrás con Cassandra Wayne sostenida de su brazo, después Richard Wayne y Jason Wayne, finalmente, los más jóvenes, Timothy Wayne y Damian Wayne, así fueron presentados, uno a uno mientras bajaban las escaleras en parejas excepto por el hombre mayor, quien bajó por sí solo.  
  
Estando abajo, Cassandra se sujetó del brazo de su abuelo y todos se situaron detrás de Bruce para que pudiese dar su discurso en el micrófono, en algún momento hizo que Jason se parara a su lado para presentarlo entre los vivos, la excusa que decidieron usar para la desaparición del heredero se relacionó con el hallazgo de su madre biológica, creando una fantasía donde ella no lo había apuñalado por la espalda y lo había dejado en manos del Guasón, una donde ella era una buena madre pero estaba enferma y Jason quería pasar con ella lo que le quedaba de vida, para que no fueran el centro de atención de los medios, fingieron la muerte de ambos y Bruce los ayudó a trasladarse a una casa en el campo, donde iban a visitarlos de vez en cuando, cuando Sheila Haywood murió, la familia supo que era momento de que Jason regresara a casa, una conmovedora mentira para alimentar a los medios y mantener pequeñas las acusaciones que vendrían sobre la credibilidad de la familia Wayne habiendo escondido una “verdad” tan grande.  
  
La noche transcurría en calma, Tim se dio cuenta de la conversación de sus ex y se había unido a ellas solo para ser molestado por ambas, eran un equipo terrorífico, pero él estaba feliz, sus dos mejores amigas ahora se conocían y se llevaban bien, Damian, como lo había planeado, se encontró con Jonathan y Duke, Colin se escabulló por una ventana al segundo piso, que los chicos abrieron para que entrara y pasaron el resto de la noche viendo películas, jugando videojuegos y comiendo bocadillos, a ningún adulto pareció importarle su repentina desaparición. Dick hablaba con las damas de la ciudad que se le habían acercado y de tanto en tanto se les escapaba para conversar con otras personas en la fiesta o ver que estaban haciendo sus hermanos. Cassie se quedó junto a Alfred la mayor parte de la noche, no quería admitirlo, pero entraba en pánico cada vez que se encontraba sola porque alguna mujer mayor se llevaba a su abuelo a la pista, y alguien se le acercaba para charlar, ella tenía tanto por decir, un número relevante de conversaciones que había soñado con entablar, pero simplemente no se sentía preparada para ello, menos, con la prejuiciosa gente de la alta sociedad.  
  
Bruce se desenvolvía perfectamente como siempre en la gala, haciendo bromas, invitando bebidas, saludando a las personas clave dentro de la fiesta, recordando nombres importantes y mostrando aquella falsa sonrisa que se volvía real cuando en frente de sus ojos tenía a alguno de sus hijos o a alguien de su familia, casi una carcajada cuando veía a Alfred intentando liberarse de las hostigantes señoras mayores que lo arrastraban constantemente de vuelta a la pista de baile, era un refrescante cambio de ambiente verlo tan genuinamente feliz y eso alegraba también a sus dos amigos reporteros.  
  
Jason por su parte optó por no beber demasiado, lo último que necesitaba era revivir la última escena de cuando estuvo en un bar, él había salido con un ojo morado pero los demás sujetos tuvieron que ir al hospital así lo pensarían dos veces antes de meterse de nuevo con él, es solo que no estaba seguro si Bruce estaría contento si le daba más comidilla a la prensa. El estresante entorno de gente pretenciosa y falsa acercándose a felicitarlo por su regreso cuando sus ojos mostraban el desprecio porque él no era de sangre azul o ese morbo porque se morían por conocer la verdad para venderla al mejor postor y que apareciera a la mañana siguiente en primera plana en el Gotham Gazette, Gotham Globe o cualquier otro periódico de la ciudad. Mucho tiempo después de que Damian desapareciera, el también buscó una forma de salir de la fiesta, dejando a Tim atrapado entre un grupo de personas que lo habían rodeado, después de todo el chico era mejor manejando a esos idiotas que él y necesitaba un cigarrillo.  
  
Ya al final de la gala Cass escapó también hacia el jardín, Alfred finalmente había sucumbido a hablar con el grupo de ancianas y ella quedó a merced de cualquiera que quisiera conversar, Bruce por supuesto se dio cuenta y pensó en interrumpir a la señorita Pecker para saltar en auxilio de su hija, pero ella manejó bastante bien la situación con el primer caballero que la invitó a bailar y sin que nadie se fijara, desapareció hacia el jardín.  



	2. La gala II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué encontrará Cassandra en el jardín? ¿Qué nuevo secreto descubrirá Damian dentro de la mansión? ¿Cómo se conecta esta historia a la de Caster?

  
El aire de la noche se sentía bien, hacía frío, pero era un frío refrescante, todavía podía escucharse la música desde allí, las estrellas difícilmente podían verse por la iluminación de la ciudad, pero Cass sabía que estaban allá arriba en alguna parte, tomó un respiro y se concentró en sentir la presencia que la observaba desde que abandonó la mansión, escondido entre las sombras.   
  
No es fiesta de disfraces- Se pronunció la joven y sintió como la figura se transformaba en un hombre casi de la estatura de Bruce, delgado pero fornido, con una presencia avasallante y al mismo tiempo amable.   
  
Este no es un disfraz Cassandra, este soy yo en realidad... finalmente soy yo- La emoción en la voz del desconocido se escondía pobremente, aunque su tono permaneciese aparentemente calmado.   
  
¿Eso significa? - Preguntó ella sin comprender completamente lo que el apuesto joven, quien se había acercado y le había hecho un ademán para invitarla a bailar, estaba queriendo decirle.   
  
Que finalmente me he encontrado y quiero darte las gracias- Ella levantó una ceja mientras los dos danzaban al son de la música que aún podía escucharse desde allí, bajo la luz de la luna.   
  
¿Por qué? - Cassandra preguntó mientras repetía a la perfección los pasos de baile que había observado cuando aún se encontraba en el salón dejándose guiar al mismo tiempo por el hombre a quien ella había identificado como Caster.   
  
Por hacerme ver la verdad- Caster movió su mano para hacer girar a la única hija de la familia siguiendo la suave tonada que se deslizaba hasta sus oídos y escondía su conversación de los curiosos que pudiesen encontrarse dentro.   
  
No entiendo- Dijo Cassie buscando explicación a las palabras del joven y queriendo preguntarle infinidad de cosas, por ejemplo, sus motivos de estar allí esa noche.   
  
No es cuestión de entender… Si mi plan resulta, nunca tendrás que entenderlo, por mi parte no tendré otra oportunidad para darte las gracias, por eso he venido… ¿Sabes? Es esplendoroso verte en ese vestido, te ves hermosa esta noche- La voz del joven se escuchó claramente, su expresión corporal, cada gesto que dejaba ver la máscara, cada sutil movimiento, sus latidos, su esencia, Cassie pudo sentirlo todo por un instante y mientras seguían bailando miró a los ojos de Caster incluso sabiendo que la máscara evitaría que supiera su color… era imposible, tenía que serlo.   
  
Sé quién eres- Caster sonrió y ambos dejaron de bailar, aunque la música continuó, el joven la soltó de la mano y retrocedió, pero ella no lo siguió.   
  
Entonces esa es la señal para que me vaya, hasta pronto, Cassandra Cain- Atónita Cassie se quedó allí, en ese mismo punto hasta que la música finalmente se detuvo y escuchó la puerta hacia el jardín abrirse, sobresaltándose al escuchar la voz de Damian, ella nunca se sobresaltaba.   
  
Padre requiere de la presencia de todos en el salón para dar por terminada la gala, iré por Drake, será mejor que busques a Jason- Cassie notó la obvia omisión de la pregunta ¿Sucede algo? pero también de cualquier insulto hacia Tim, el idiota de Drake, el inútil, el bufón… y suprimió una sonrisa para que su hermanito no se diese cuenta del error, porque ella se había dado cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más recordar insultar a su hermano.   
  
¿Dick? - Preguntó para saber si tendría que buscarlo a él también, era obvio que, aunque poco usual, Tim había escapado de la fiesta y tal vez Dick pudo haberse desvanecido del lugar igualmente.   
  
Con padre y Alfred- Ella asintió ante la respuesta y comenzó a buscar a su hermano rebelde, no sin antes mirar hacia la dirección en la que Caster había partido una última vez.   
  
En otro de los jardines de la mansión lo encontró, fumando para aliviar el estrés de la gente de la prensa, escondido entre las sombras, recostado contra una de las paredes de la mansión.   
  
¿Decidiste escapar de la torre princesa? - Preguntó él con una gran sonrisa mientras Cassie se acercaba.   
  
Necesitaba aire- Admitió mientras su hermano se acercaba también a ella saliendo de su escondite entre las sombras  
  
Si, igual yo, esta clase de eventos no son lo mío- Cassandra asintió, tampoco eran lo suyo.   
  
Te ves hermosa... te queda ese vestido- Cassie no agradeció, en cambio dio una vuelta para presumir su vestido y Jason soltó una carcajada antes de apagar el cigarrillo y usar una goma de mascar que Alfred le había proporcionado antes, luego de un breve y sarcástico regaño, para mitigar el olor a tabaco en su aliento.   
  
Bruce quiere vernos-  
  
Entonces no hagamos esperar al viejo, es hora de sacar a toda esa gente de la mansión- Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron adentro, Jason le ofreció un brazo a su hermana y ella casi brincando aceptó la oferta alegremente.   
  
Dentro de la mansión, Damian estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, bonita hora la que eligió Drake para desaparecer, pensaba mientras refunfuñaba y gruñía al ver las habitaciones vacías y ni una señal del adolescente, su padre lo había encomendado a la abominable tarea de encontrarlo y conforme revisaba cada parte de la mansión, sus posibilidades de hallarlo a tiempo se reducían, eso no era lo peor, claro que no, lo peor era la charla que había tenido con Richard, dicha charla ahora desdichadamente grabada en su cerebro y repitiéndose en ese momento, ni los juegos, los bocadillos o las películas, todas actividades sugeridas por sus amigos quienes se habían marchado hace media hora, habían logrado sacarle aquella conversación de la mente.  
  
///////Recuerdo///////  
  
Damian, hermanito ¿Quieres hablar? - Dijo Dick acercándose por detrás al haber alcanzado a Damian quien minutos antes salió de la habitación donde Dick, Cass y él mismo estaban, casi inmediatamente después de que Tim se asomara por la puerta, lo cual evidentemente llamó la atención del hermano mayor.   
  
No Grayson, no sé qué te ha dado la idea de ello, pero aquí nada sucede- El tono de voz de Damian se escuchó más amargo por un momento, al menos más de lo que Dick se había acostumbrado después de todo el progreso que había tenido llegando a transformarse, desde ser el arrogante príncipe asesinó que solía ser a un niño relativamente normal, o al menos un poco más humano, el más pequeño de la familia.   
  
Pequeño D, sé cuándo algo te molesta- Era verdad, pero Damian no quería admitirlo, estaba confundido, frustrado y avergonzado de sentirse de esa manera así que le dirigió na mirada desdeñosa a su hermano esperando que así lo dejara tranquilo.   
  
Puedo asegurar que no es nada de tu incumbencia, ahora déjame en paz- Dick pareció escuchar todo lo contrario: “Es de tu incumbencia, acércate y sigue haciendo preguntas irremediablemente molestas” porque se aproximó a su hermano y puso una mano en su hombro.   
  
¿Es sobre Tim verdad? - La voz más amable, comprensiva y calmada salió de la boca del hermano mayor, una que no permitiría que la respuesta, cualquiera que fuera, se escapara y una que le decía a Damian “Atrapado” al mismo tiempo que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, el niño se limitó a fruncir el ceño y apretar los ojos para hacerle un gesto al otro chico.   
  
Te aborrezco, Grayson- Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el preocupado rostro de Dick, sabía que había llegado el momento de cantar victoria.   
  
Vamos, no me dejes aquí sin respuesta alguna- Una leve insistencia más y entonces llegaría al fondo del asunto.   
  
sigh, si, si es sobre DRAKE- ¡Bingo! Damian usualmente era una persona con la que resultaba difícil hablar, pero Dick confiaba en que sus poderes de hermano mayor, la mayoría de las veces, lograrían hacer que su hermanito se abriera y así poco a poco, se convirtiera en un niño de su edad, por ahora se conformaba con disfrutar de la confianza que habían desarrollado entre los dos y siempre se enorgullecería de ser el primero en entrar verdaderamente al corazón de Damian.   
  
Pues cuéntame, tal vez pueda ayudar- Damian tomó un respiro profundo y procedió a explicarle a su hermano la situación, tal vez él, siendo el más dado a esas cosas melodramáticas de las emociones de todos los hermanos, y hasta se atrevería a decir sin miedo a equivocarse, que de todos en la mansión Wayne, sabría cómo proceder.   
  
Bien. Me he dado a la tarea de tratar de no meterme en su camino para disminuir el odio que siente hacia mí, pero no importa lo que haga, nada parece satisfacerle, su mirada sigue siendo de desprecio y.… sinceramente no sé cómo lidiar con una situación que no entiendo del todo, nunca me había pasado algo similar, ni fui entrenado para afrontar esto- Admitió avergonzadamente, pero aliviado de que Richard siempre estuviese dispuesto a escucharlo sin juzgarlo.   
  
En verdad no creo que Tim te odie Damian, es sólo que su cerebro no lo deja olvidar tan fácil, quiero decir, si, él suele sacudirse las cosas que lo hieren y lo molestan fingiendo que nada pasa pero eso no significa que las olvide, en realidad se queda con ellas procesándolas una y otra vez, y es por eso que lo siguen molestando, que lo consumen y atormentan, es por eso que no ha podido avanzar en el camino a mejorar la relación contigo- Dick sabía que el mero esfuerzo de Damian por mejorar las cosas no tendría efecto si no hablaban primero, Tim era una persona lógica y aunque le importaban muchísimo las acciones, prefería escuchar primero las palabras y les creía más a estas, contrario que Damian quien desconfiaba más de las palabras y se guiaba por las acciones.  
  
¿Entonces cómo? ¿Cómo podemos caminar hacia un mejor futuro si el imbécil persiste en quedarse atorado en el pasado? - Contestó Damian frustrado como si hubiese estado caminando por un laberinto sin salida por ya bastante tiempo, y probablemente lo había hecho, intentando poner las piezas en orden para hallar la solución a su dilema incluso sabiendo lo que “sin salida” significaba.   
  
¿Alguna vez has pensado en devolverte en ese camino y darle un pequeño empujón? ¿Liberarlo de ese pasado que no lo deja ir? - Dick le dio una pista a su perseverante hermanito y este entendió lo que quería decir.   
  
t.t. Le daría una patada si con ello bastara, pero no puedo mirar mis acciones pasadas sin avergonzarme de ellas y seguro querrá recordarme cada uno de mis errores vividos hasta ahora si hablo con él, no sé si pueda controlar mi temperamento si lo hace y no quiero volver a herirlo, nunca más... ¿Es eso normal? - Damian se interrumpió para asegurarse que su comportamiento no fuese ridículo, o al menos no más de lo que ya estaba seguro que era.   
  
¿No querer herir a alguien que amas?, toda la vida pequeño D, eso muestra cuánto has crecido como ser humano y me hace sentir orgulloso de ti- Dick le sonrió y Damian se sonrojó, seguro Drake no llegaba a ser alguien a quien amaba, no que él lo admitiera, ni siquiera lo admitía acerca de Grayson o Pennyworth… pero sí podía decir que le gustaría llevarse al menos moderadamente bien con su predecesor.   
  
Concéntrate Grayson, debemos resolver el problema entre manos- Esto causó una carcajada de Dick, obviamente Damian no quería iniciar una rutina de psicólogo: “Y eso ¿Cómo te hace sentir?” que Dick tampoco iba a iniciar, pero era gracioso pensar lo adorable que se veía su hermanito invirtiendo tanto esfuerzo en llevarse bien con su hermano menos favorito, una cosa que jamás habría hecho antes.   
  
Está bien, déjame pensar… ¿Has pensado en disculparte? - Damian lo miró como si se hubiese transformado en algo tan extraño como un marciano de repente, sin ofender al Detective Marciano o a Miss Martian.   
  
¿Qué? Sé que él también tiene cosas por las que disculparse contigo, pero alguno de los dos debe dar el primer paso, tal vez ese sea el empujón que necesita- Dick agregó mientras la mirada de Damian se dirigía a observar sus propios zapatos, pensativo.   
  
Y ya que yo fui el que dio el primer paso en dañar nuestra hermandad, me corresponde a mi dar el primer paso para remediar la situación, entiendo- Finalmente concluyó el actual Robin recordando el primer encuentro con su predecesor a quien en ese entonces consideraba un rival indigno del manto que portaba.   
  
////////  
  
En medio de sus recuerdos, caminando por la sala principal de fotos familiares, algunas de las cuales las había tomado Tim, sus ojos se situaron en un hall que estaba seguro no había visto antes, cuando tocó los bordes de la entrada se dio cuenta por qué, se trataba de un pasadizo secreto. Entró con su guardia en alto buscando al intruso que se había colado en la mansión, todavía podía sentir que dicho sujeto estaba en el pasadizo oscuro y unos pasos más adelante, lo encontró, sentado mirando hacia arriba la pared, con las muñecas apoyadas en sus rodillas y la cabeza apoyada al igual que la espalda contra la pared, el sujeto se puso de pie rápidamente para atacar, pero Damian bajó sus manos y se paró derecho sin intenciones de responderle.   
  
¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que haces aquí, Drake? - Su voz sonaba calmada, aunque se sentía algo preocupado ahora por la extraña visión de Timothy sentado en la oscuridad a solas, con la mirada perdida como si se estuviese cayendo a pedazos.   
  
Damian- Tim había sido sorprendido, el salto para ponerse en guardia había sido más una reacción al susto que le acababan de dar, así que puso una mano en su pecho para intentar disminuir el ritmo de su sobresaltado corazón y se dejó escurrir por la pared hasta quedar de nuevo sentado en el suelo, el mocoso había por fin decidido levantar la ley del hielo sobre Tim, y él se sentía de alguna forma… aliviado, casi feliz por ello.   
  
No sabía de este lugar ¿Padre lo sabe? - Damian se sentó al lado de Timothy, esperando escuchar un por qué estaba a oscuras en un lugar como ese, en medio de una gala en la que se suponía debía estar presente y más importante, por qué nadie más le había hablado de ese lugar.   
  
¿Hay algo que él no sepa? Por Dios Damian, es su casa ¿Crees que no sabe de este lugar? - Damian meditó por un momento, era cierto que, si existía un lugar como este en su casa, un pasadizo donde la luz de la luna se filtraba por el techo y se reflejaba delicadamente en las paredes, su padre debía saberlo, sin dudas, lo que no sabía y no quiso preguntar era si lo había averiguado por su cuenta o Drake se lo había revelado.   
  
Estás en lo correcto… ¿Qué es este lugar?- Tim se levantó y encendió la luz del corredor que se veía más amplio iluminado, así Damian pudo ver las fotografías colgadas en la pared, las que en la oscuridad había identificado como tales, fotos, pero que en realidad no pudo ver con claridad de qué o quiénes eran, toda la familia, incluso Damian estaban en fotos de diferentes tamaños, la calidez se filtraba a través de cada una de ellas, la diferencia con las que estaban en la sala principal era que tenían puestos sus trajes de vigilantes, Tim retomó su lugar junto a su hermano.  
  
¿Quién? - Quiso preguntar por el autor de aquellas fotos, pero presintió que lo estaba mirando.   
  
Me gusta la fotografía, siempre me ha gustado, como a tí te gusta dibujar… vengo aquí cuando necesito recargarme, también voy a menudo a la sala de fotos principal para ello, pero estas no pueden ser vistas así que las guardo aquí-  
  
Entiendo…- Timothy se escuchaba triste, se veían sus ojeras, el maquillaje para ocultar su cansancio se había corrido, Damian nunca lo había visto tan cansado, sus hermanos parecían inquebrantables lo que causaba que él se forzase a parecerlo también y en ocasiones se sintiera celoso, pero lo cierto es que nadie puede ser inquebrantable. Guardaron silencio mirando las fotos, eran bastante buenas y Damian sintió en su pecho algo que no había sentido jamás, orgullo por los logros de alguien más que no fueran él, Richard o su padre, y era tan confuso, como todas las cosas nuevas que había aprendido y descubierto cuando decidió quedarse en ese lugar, lo terrorífico es que la mayoría de esas cosas, según le había hecho creer su madre, lo hacían vulnerable y eso lo asustaba incluso si Grayson le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que eso no era verdad, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano.  
  
Estaba pensando en la foto de la familia en la sala principal, ponto tendremos que reemplazarla por una nueva, una donde Jason aparezca esta vez, recuerdo lo molesto que estaba por no aparecer en la anterior, aunque no lo admitiría ahora-  
  
Todd no admitiría cualquier apego a la familia, a menos que eso moleste de alguna forma a padre- Tim sonrió, era verdad  
  
Tienes razón… ¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre se perdió en el tiempo? - Damian se sobrecogió y dejó de mirar a Tim, incluso cuando el joven tenía su rostro en dirección a las fotos en la pared de enfrente.   
  
Lo recuerdo- Era un tiempo en el que Damian pensó que su idolatrado y adorado padre había muerto y no le gustaba pensar en ello, Richard había sido un gran apoyo para él en ese momento, pero aun así extrañó con toda el alma a su progenitor, a pesar de que en ese entonces el hombre era casi un extraño, aunque nunca se lo dijo a nadie realmente.   
  
Fue una foto la que me dio la pista que necesitaba, la que me dijo que Bruce seguía con vida, no estaba seguro un cien por ciento ni sabía cómo demostrar que decía la verdad, pero tenía que ser cierto, necesitaba que fuera cierto y… por más enojado que estuviera contigo, no quería ver a otro niño perder a su padre como Bruce, Dick, Jason… como yo-  
  
Gracias por traerlo de regreso Drake, debo resaltar que esa hazaña fue algo impresionante para alguien como tú y… tal vez deberías ser quien tome la foto familiar... estas fotos parecen un trabajo decente- dijo murmurando Damian como si quisiera que Tim no lo escuchase, pero él definitivamente lo hizo y definitivamente aquellas palabras le arrancaron una sonrisa.   
  
Gracias enano, regresemos o Bruce estará enojado ¿Te envió por mí no? - Los dos se levantaron y sellaron cuidadosamente el pasadizo, Tim arregló su maquillaje rápidamente y bajaron para reunirse con los otros en el gran salón, ninguno aludió al hecho que era la primera conversación civilizada que habían tenido desde que se conocieron ni a lo bien que se había sentido poder hablar en términos de paz con el otro.   
  
Jason y Cassandra ya estaban allí con Bruce y Alfred, Bruce estaba al borde de un shock nervioso, aguantando las ganas de decapitar a alguien cuando vio a sus dos hijos menores bajar las escaleras, Tim había ido a recomponerse un poco para no verse cansado, pero había tardado demasiado, por ello envió a Damian en su búsqueda mientras él rescataba a Dick de unas señoritas y a Alfred de unas mujeres mayores.   
  
¿Están listos? Todos asintieron y Bruce comenzó su discurso llamando la atención de los invitados.   
  
Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para conmemorar el esperado encuentro de una familia, nuestra familia... la familia Wayne, hace muchos años perdí a mis padres y creí que había perdido a casi toda mi familia, lo hice, por algún tiempo sentí que estaría solo el resto de mi vida, me sentí perdido… pero entonces mis hijos me encontraron y dejó de ser solo mi vida, se convirtió en nuestra vida, nuestra familia y no puedo sentirme más agradecido porque ellos están aquí, más orgulloso de que se hayan convertido en las personas que son hoy y por haberme convertido en el padre que ven en este momento, espero que sigan creciendo como personas y confío en que logren cumplir sus sueños algún día, yo estaré observándolos, apoyándolos y amándolos por sobre todas las cosas, gracias a ustedes por acompañarnos en esta noche tan especial.-  
  
El breve discurso había terminado, los aplausos llenaron el salón y los chicos abrazaron a su abuelo y a su padre, más allá de la fachada Wayne, las palabras habían sido reales y el abrazo también, finalmente la familia estaba reunida, finalmente Bruce estaba en ese lugar con las personas más preciadas para él y sabía que con solo verlos, sus difuntos padres los amarían tanto como él.   



End file.
